5 new sisters
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: 5 new McQueen sisters come to Hollyoaks are they as much trouble as they're relatives. (authors note: I haven't been watching Hollyoaks for long so sorry if no one is in character)
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day and Tony was at work as usual when a group of girls walked into his restaurant they took a seat as Tony walked over to them to take their orders.

"Shouldn't you be in school", Tony asked.

"No school wants me", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"No, our foster mum died and Chardonnay-Alesha got herself kicked out of school", Saskia replied.

"Who are you", Tony asked.

"Saskia, Berry, Selena, Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal", Saskia said pointing at her sisters.

"Yes can we have our chips now", Crystal asked.

"Sure", Tony replied.

He went into the kitchen where Blessing was working and ordered her to cook the chips for the girls. He didn't know why but the five girls reminded him of the McQueen family, he wondered if it was because they were all girls or not. At the desk Chardonnay-Alesha walked over to Tony and looked at him.

"Yes", Tony asked.

"Is it you have a job", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Sorry", Tony asked Just as Berry got up.

"Do you have any jobs available", Berry asked.

"Yeah, how old are you", Tony replied.

"Seventeen", Berry replied.

Tony hired her just as the chips came out making Crystal smile. Tony walked over to Berry as she had to sign a form. She was going to do the cleaning at the dog in the pond. She gave the former back to Tony and Tony was shocked to see her name is Berry McQueen meaning he was right. After their chips Tony walked over to the table.

"Which McQueen you looking for", Tony asked.

"Mercedes McQueen she's our mum", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Tony was shocked. He gave them the McQueen address and Berry the day she was starting work and let them out. Blessing and Sinead looked at Tony as he looked at them.

"Tony", Blessing said.

"Mercedes McQueen is their mother", Tony replied.

Blessing and Signed looked shocked and continued to serve customers in the pub. Dirk walked in with Hilton in the pram to drop something off for Tony. Blessing picked Hilton up and started to play with him. Dirk smiled as Hilton smiled.

"His such a happy baby", Blessing said.

"Not at home he isn't", Dirk replied.

Blessing put Hilton back into the pram so Dirk could leave again as he was going to see Dodger and Nico as Dodger is giving her a place to stay. Tony smiled as Dirk left and they got back to work.

"Dirk", Sinead said getting him to turn around.

"Yes", Dirk replied walking over to Sinead.

"A girl left this in the pub, she's on her way to the McQueen's can you give it to her", Sinead asked.

"Sure", Dirk replied as Sinead gave it to him and went back inside.

Dirk smiled at Hilton and walked over to the McQueen house hold where Mercedes and Carmel where singing a bit of karaoke. Mercedes opened the door as Carmel turned the karaoke machine off. Mercedes and Carmel looked at Dirk as he began to speak.

"Is Berry McQueen here", Dirk asked.

Mercedes froze, that's her daughters name who she gave up for adoption along with her sisters Saskia, Selena, Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal. Mercedes stood there with tears filling her eyes as Carmel took the bit of paper and shut the door and sat Mercedes down on the sofa just as she began to cry.

"Mercedes babe", Carmel said.

"My daughters are out there, what on earth do they think of our family mostly...", Mercedes said while crying.

"Of you, you gave them up for a better life", Carmel said.

"What if they got worse", Mercedes cried.

"You had Saskia at fourteen, Berry at fifteen, Selena and Chardonnay-Alesha at eighteen and Crystal at twenty four, you weren't ready for motherhood, but now you are, everyone will help you, mum, nana, everyone", Carmel said.

"Ok", Mercedes replied wiping her eyes.

A knock was at the door and Carmel opened it to see five girls standing at the door step. Mercedes got up and looked at them realising Berry looks a little like herself. As no one would speak up as the loudest out of the five Chardonnay-Alesha decided she would speak up for her sisters otherwise they'd get no where.

"Are any of you Mercedes McQueen", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yes", Mercedes replied inviting her daughters in.

"Just going to pick Kathleen-Angel up from nursery", Carmel said leaving Mercedes with her daughters.

Mercedes stared at her daughters, they had all grown so much since she last saw them. It was silent as Mercedes didn't know what do say. Crystal got up and found a picture of her mum holding a baby boy.

"That's your brother Bobby", Mercedes said.

"Where is he", Crystal asked.

"He lives with his daddy in America", Mercedes replied.

"Ok", Crystal replied.

"Crystal has been diagnosed with asperger syndrome a form of autism", Saskia said.

Mercedes smiled it was nice seeing her daughters again but she didn't have any room for them to stay. She made them all a bedding area down stairs just as Carmel and Kathleen-Angel arrived home.

"We're gonna explore Hollyoaks", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Ok", Mercedes replied.

The girls left as Mercedes stared at Carmel, she smiled as Kathleen-Angel smiled at Mercedes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chardonnay-Alesha went to look round with her younger sister and they came across Holly Cunningham. Chardonnay-Alesha stared at her for a while until Holly realised they were there.

"What", Holly said.

"What was it like then sleeping with Dodger, more than your little school know", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Holly ran off which made Chardonnay-Alesha laugh while Crystal just looked up at her. They walked a little more and Crystal was getting tired. Chardonnay-Alesha walked her home and then went out again to see what else she could find. She bumped into Finn O'connor, who she just gave evils too.

"You think your so hard but not round here", Finn said.

"Move", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Not until you say your not hard", Finn replied.

"Not gonna happen now move", Chardonnay-Alesha demanded.

Finn grabbed hold of Chardonnay-Alesha and forced her into a dark ally way where he attacked her and then raped her and then left her after running away. Robbie and Jason were coming home when they found her.

"Go and get mum", Robbie said to Jason.

Jason ran home and got his mum and walked her over to the dark ally way where Chardonnay-Alesha was laying. Sandy checked her pulse and breathing and then called an ambulance. Robbie and Jason looked shocked at the state she was in.

"Did any of you see what had happened", Sandy asked.

"No, we were walking and found her", Robbie replied.

Sandy did a little first aid just as Crystal came over and started at Chardonnay-Alesha and ran away, Robbie ran after her and helped her up when she fell over. Robbie got down to Crystal's size and interduced himself to her.

"Hello, that's a very pretty hoddie your wearing, what's your name", Robbie said.

"Crystal, what's yours", Crystal asked.

"Robbie", Robbie replied.

"Is Chardonnay-Alesha ok", Crystal asked.

"Is she your sister", Robbie asked.

Crystal nodded and Robbie brought her back to Sandy and Jason. Sandy looked up and smiled at Robbie just as the ambulance came and Crystal began to cry. The paramedics took looked at Chardonnay-Alesha and got her age from Crystal then took her to hospital. Crystal started crying so Sandy, Robbie and Jason walked Crystal home and we're surprised to see Mercedes open the door.

"Sandy", Mercedes said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha has been rushed to hospital, Robbie and Jason found her", Sandy explained.

Saskia, Berry and Selena just looked at each other and Crystal went to sit with Selena. Mercedes looked at her daughters then Sandy. She didn't know what to say it had been so long since Mercedes had seen her daughters and now one of them is in hospital. Robbie and Jason went home leaving Sandy at the door step.

"Would you like a lift up to the hospital", Sandy asked As Mercedes looked at Saskia, Berry, Selena and Crystal.

"You should go, Saskia can look after Crystal", Carmel said.

"And you can help", Mercedes replied.

"Yes", Carmel replied.

"Yeah please", Mercedes replied.

Sandy and Mercedes walked to Sandy's car and Sandy drove Mercedes to the hospital where she looked through the window at her daughter. Mercedes sat down and put her head in her hands as Sandy comforted her. Mercedes looked up at Sandy and gave a half smile before getting up and looking through at Chardonnay-Alesha again.

"She's a fighter", Sandy said.

"How do you know", Mercedes replied looking down.

"She has a presence about her", Sandy replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha opened her eyes and Mercedes walked in and held her daughters hand. The doctor took Mercedes outside for a chat to tell her what had happened to her daughter. Mercedes waited nervously as the doctor began to speak.

"Chardonnay-Alesha has been raped", The doctor said.

"No...is she pregnant", Mercedes asked.

"It's too early to tell", The doctor replied.

Mercedes sat next to Sandy in shock, she couldn't believe it and was determined to find out who had done it. Mercedes walked back in and asked Chardonnay-Alesha what she can remember about what had happened.

"What can you remember", Mercedes asked.

"Finley, Finn something like that", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Finn O'connor", Mercedes said to herself.

Mercedes and Sandy left the hospital and Sandy dropped Mercedes home who then stormed over to the O'connor house hold where Diane opened the door. Mercedes stood there looking very angry just as Tony came through the door.

"Mercedes", Tony said.

"Finn has raped my daughter", Mercedes said.

"No", Finn said trying to hide the fact he did.

"She said Finn", Mercedes said.

"If he says he didn't do it, he didn't do it", Diane said.

"Diane, Mercedes wouldn't lie about that and he was squaring up to a girl with pink dip dye", Sinead said.

"You liar", Finn replied.

"Call the police", Sinead said.

Mercedes called the police and they came and questioned Finn they also needed to question Chardonnay-Alesha so Mercedes told them where to find her daughter. They went to question her and then came back and took Finn with them. Mercedes left and the O'connor family just looked at each other in shock. Tony went up the hospital and went to visit Chardonnay-Alesha he looked at her and then he spoke up.

"Sorry about Finn", Tony said.

"Who are you", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Tony", Tony replied.

"Ok", Chardonnay-Alesha answered.

"She felt a little pain in her back and she didn't know what too do, she sat there bored while Tony sat with her. Chardonnay-Alesha fell asleep and Tony got up and left. He went back to see Diane and Sinead. He walked in and stared at Diane and Sinead.

"What", Diane asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha is a kid, she's only fourteen, just a kid", Tony said.

Sinead looked down while Diane just looked at Tony. They were all silent. What Finn had done had broken the family but they were sticking together for Anthony and Dee Dee's sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Berry went to meet Chardonnay-Alesha when she was discharged and then they went home where they met their great nan nana moon. Selena hugged her twin sister and was standing in her new school uniform. Nana moon had got them into school even if persuading Patrick did work about letting Chardonnay-Alesha in. Selena had picked out a some skirts for her twin sister and showed her them.

"Do you like them", Selena asked.

"Yes", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Crystal was in her uniform and nana moon was taking the girls to school while Chardonnay-Alesha rested at home. As soon as they left Chardonnay-Alesha got up and left she went out and sat by the night club. Grace walked past and gave her look and then walked into the club. A little while later she came back out and got Chardonnay-Alesha to come and help her. Grace asked her to help tidy up and then they bonded over a glass of red wine.

"So what's your name", Grace asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha, yours", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Grace", Grace answered.

Freddie and Mercedes wattched from the entrance and looked at each other before creeping out and standing outside. Mercedes looked at Freddie, her daughter was in there with Grace and even weirder Grace is being nice to her. Freddie looked at Mercedes.

"What do you think she wants off her she's like twelve and she's given her red wine", Freddie said.

"She's fourteen, she's my daughter", Mercedes replied.

"You ok", Freddie asked.

"If she's got Chardonnay-Alesha what's stopping her from getting hold of Saskia, Berry, Selena and Crystal and if she's that good Bobby", Mercedes asked.

"Don't worry", Freddie replied.

Freddie and Mercedes were shocked Grace let Chardonnay-Alesha out and they were both smiling. Freddie and Mercedes entered and Mercedes kept looking at Grace. No way was she going to let Grace manipulate Chardonnay-Alesha into trusting her but something still seemed a little odd. Freddie cleaned the club while Mercedes continued to look at Grace every few seconds. Grace looked at Mercedes and then stared at her.

"You want something", Grace asked.

"No", Mercedes replied.

"Get on with your job then", Grace answered.

Grace went out to the back of the club, while Freddie got closer to Mercedes. They watched Grace leave and then Freddie started a conversation about what they saw with Grace and Mercedes daughter Chardonnay-Alesha.

"It's probably nothing", Freddie said.

"Suppose", Mercedes replied.

"Let me guess, you don't want to let her get hurt", Freddie replied.

Mercedes nodded and they went back to Freddie's where they bonded and then Mercedes went home to find Saskia babysitting Kathleen-Angel. Mercedes looked at them.

"Saskia where's everyone else", Mercedes asked.

"Nana went out didn't say where, John Paul went with Nana, Carmel is with Sonny who ever that is, Phoebe went to see someone called Nancy, Berry is at work, Selena went shop and Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal are buying chips", Saskia replied.

"Oh right", Mercedes replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal arrived home and went straight upstairs. Mercedes smiled at Saskia just as Selena came back. Mercedes told Saskia she was just going to see Freddie Roscoe for a few minutes. Mercedes left and went to Freddie's sleeping area and sat with him. They shared a few bottles of wine together.

"How many kids do you have", Freddie asked.

"six", Mercedes replied.

"We better sign these sheets", Freddie said.

"Yeah, full name well that's Mercedes Maria Thereasa Immaculata McQueen", Mercedes said.

"Wow", Freddie replied.

Mercedes spent the night at Freddie's and woke up panicking as she had to take Selena, Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal to their first day of school. She quickly got dressed and sneaked out. She had a banging headache and couldn't really remember what had happened that night. She arrived home after rushing through hollyoaks.


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes took Crystal to school first so Selena and Chardonnay-Alesha had to wait for a while. Crystal was put into class after having a little meeting. Mercedes took Selena and Chardonnay-Alesha to hollyoaks high were she found Sienna and Nico.

"Hi I'm Nico", Nico said.

"I'm Chardonnay-Alesha and this is my twin sister Selena", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Perri entered as she'd been sent to meet Nico, Selena and Chardonnay-Alesha. Peri took Selena to class while Nico and Chardonnay-Alesha followed behind. Peri entered Nancy's class she placed the new girls down in their seats and carried on with teaching. In the head teachers office Patrick wasn't happy that Sienna had found Nico.

"She's my daughter dad", Sienna said.

As break arrived Nico and Chardonnay-Alesha sat together when Finn walked past and gave Chardonnay-Alesha a stare. She ignored him and continued talking to Nico. Perri was with Selena helping her dad tidy his class room for their drama class next. The bell rang so Perri went to find Nico and Chardonnay-Alesha. They had to get into pairs and make shapes with each other. They had a go at first and then went back to the circle.

"So who wants to show the class first", Danny asked.

"Us", Nico said.

Nico and Chardonnay-Alesha showed the class what they had done and Danny was impressed with them. Peri and Selena showed everyone there's after. They then had to get into groups of fours. Peri and Selena joined Nico and Chardonnay-Alesha and they had to create a piece of drama. They created a family and gave themselves character names.

"We need character names", Peri said.

"We could be the King family", Nico replied.

"As I'm mum I'm choosing Jane King", Peri said.

"Rebecca King", Selena replied.

"Kaylee King", Nico replied.

"Lucy King", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

They started practicing their drama pieces and then ten minutes before the end of the lesson someone had to show what they had created. Danny looked at them all as no one had put their hand up so Chardonnay-Alesha raised hers for her group. The girls all got up and started their piece. Danny was amazed at it especially how well Chardonnay-Alesha stood out. The bell rang for lunch. Danny met Nancy.

"You met the new girls Nico Blake, Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen and Selena McQueen", Danny asked.

"Yeah", Nancy replied.

"Chardonnay-Alesha is great at drama", Danny replied.

"Selena is fantastic at English I'm thinking she's an A* student", Nancy said.

"Chardonnay-Alesha's acting skills are fantastic", Danny said.

"If I were her instead of being called Chardonnay-Alesha I'd tell everyone it's just Alesha", Nancy replied.

"Yeah", Danny replied.

Nancy and Danny went to the canteen and sat with Patrick who was spying on Nico who was sitting with Perri, Selena and Chardonnay-Alesha. Nancy looked behind her and then at Patrick.

"What is it", Danny asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha has been kicked out of various school's", Patrick said.

"She was fine in drama", Danny replied.

"And English", Nancy answered.

Patrick didn't listen as always he thought and knew he was right. He ate his lunch watching Nico have a laugh with Chardonnay-Alesha. Holly came in and sat behind Chardonnay-Alesha and opened her lunch box. Chardonnay-Alesha turned around to speak too Holly.

"Excuse me, are you the girl called Holly who slept with a man called Dodger and then blamed him for things he didn't do", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

Holly stormed out of the canteen and into the toilets, she had enough trouble going on with Hilton being ill with out a random girl she's never met before knowing about what had happened between her and Dodger. Chardonnay-Alesha walked into the toilets and knew which one Holly was hiding in.

"Remember Holly, everyone knows your little secret", Chardonnay-Alesha said before leaving again.

Holly sat crying In the toilets crying. She doesn't even know Chardonnay-Alesha yet she knows about her and Dodger. Holly had an idea that maybe Nico has told Chardonnay-Alesha but something still told her it wasn't Nico. The bell went and Holly came out and sat next to Finn in class. They had to work together so that basically meant Holly doing all the work. The bell went and Finn left while everyone else stayed seated.


	5. Chapter 5

Grace, Freddie and Mercedes were all in the club that Grace's dad Frazer used to own. They tidied it up and then Grace realised some money was missing and then looked at Freddie and Mercedes. They looked at each other until Freddie spoke up.

"It was Rick he made Robbie steal it", Freddie replied.

"Really", Grace replied questioning Freddie.

"It's true I saw it happen", Mercedes replied.

Rick walked in and looked at Grace, Freddie and Mercedes who were all staring at him. Freddie looked angry and text Joe about what had happened.

_to Joe_

_From Freddie _

_Rick has gotten Robbie involved in a robbery I saw him get taken by the police_

Joe looked at the text as Sandy just looked at him. She had the worried look in her eye, she could tell something is wrong with one of her boys but couldn't think what it could be. Joe sat her down at the table and then explained what had happened.

"Rick got Robbie arrested", Joe said.

"No", Sandy said not wanting to believe it.

Sandy went down to the club where she saw Freddie and Rick, she looked at him as he looked down. He knew it was wrong to get Robbie to do the armed robbery but he knew if he had done it the consequences would have been a lot worse. Grace stared at Rick, she couldn't believe that Rick would have stolen off her. Sandy walked out and Grace and Mercedes went outside leaving Joe and Freddie with Rick. Ziggy was at home with Sandy and Jason who was in his room crying. Robbie was released and he went straight up to see Jason.

"Don't worry, we never needed dad we have each other and Joe, Ziggy and Freddie", Robbie said.

"Bad things always happen to Me", Jason replied crying.

"Holly knows what she did wrong, Jason she clearly still loves you unlike Phoebe, but that's alright I've got my eye on another girl", Robbie replied.

"Who is it", Jason asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen", Robbie replied.

"Phoebe's cousin", Jason asked as he wiped away the tears.

"Yeah", Robbie replied.

Freddie and Joe managed to get rid of Rick for now. They then went home for dinner and Joe brought Freddie with him. Sandy welcomed her son back and they all sat round the table together. Sandy enjoyed having her boys around but it always felt weird without Darren. After dinner they all watched a film together and then decided to have an early night. Sandy was glad to have her family back how it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had pasChardFreddiehad brought Chardonnay-Alesha a pregnancy test kit. Mercedes and Freddie just watched as Grace gave it to her and took her to the toilet. Grace explained how it worked and left Chardonnay-Alesha to it. Mercedes and Freddie came in and Grace smiled at them both.

"What are you doing with my daughter", Mercedes asked.

"She's doing what your not doing helping me, Grace brought me a pregnancy test kit", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Now you have to wait ten minutes", Grace said.

Chardonnay-Alesha took a seat and watched Grace talk to Mercedes and Freddie. The ten minutes felt like hours. After ten minutes had finally passed the pregnancy test showed a cross. Chardonnay-Alesha screamed and Grace walked over.

"Congratulations, your becoming a grandmother", Grace said looking at Mercedes.

Mercedes froze as Grace said that, she's just thirty two years old, this can not be happening Mercedes thought. Her fourteen year old is pregnant. Chardonnay-Alesha sat on a bench looking at the test when Robbie came over so she quickly put it way. Robbie sat down and waited for the right moment to ask Chardonnay-Alesha what he wanted to ask her for the past two weeks.

"Will you go out with me", Robbie asked.

"Why do you want me", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Your beautiful, kind...", Robbie said before Chardonnay-Alesha inturupted him.

"Pregnant", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I know you were attacked, I'll help look after the baby", Robbie said.

"Really", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Yeah", Robbie said as they hugged.

Grace was celebrating Chardonnay-Alesha's pregnancy by drinking a bottle of chardonnay wine. Mercedes still hadn't got her head round it and ran home to nana, Carmel, Phoebe, John Paul, Saskia and Berry. She was crying.

"Mercedes", Carmel said putting her arm around her sister.

"She's pregnant, Chardonnay-Alesha is pregnant", Mercedes replied.

"I'm becoming a great great grandmother", Nana said as the reality started to sink in.

Mercedes gave a half smile as Carmel and Nana looked shocked. Mercedes went and called her mum Myra about the news but she didn't answer so Mercedes left a voice mail hoping Myra would listen too it later.


	7. Nana McQueen's Point Of View

**Nana McQueen's P.O.V**

I always knew I'd become a great great grandmother quite young. I have two daughters, eight grandchildren and ten great grandchildren. My daughters are Myra and Kathleen, my grandchildren are Niall, Jacqui, Mercedes, Tina, Carmel, John Paul, Michaela and Theresa. Then my great grandchildren Phoebe, Saskia, Berry, Selena, Chardonnay-Alesha, Crystal, Max, Kathleen-Angel, Bobby and Matthew.

I do miss Tina, she died far too young. Max I'm sure will grow up to be a fantastic boy but his missing his mother figure.

Chardonnay-Alesha being pregnant kind of threw me. She's just a kid, a kid having a kid. But then I suppose it happens. Myra got pregnant aged fourteen just like Chardonnay-Alesha and Mercedes was fourteen so I'm guessing it runs in the family. I made Myra give Niall up, she had originally named him Matthew, then Mercedes had Saskia who went to live somewhere else. My family is full of beautiful girls. Yes we make mistakes but nothing will ever change us.


	8. Mercedes Point Of View

**Mercedes P.O.V **

I've never really been cut out for parenting and now all of a sudden I'm becoming a grandmother. I gave Saskia, Berry, Selena, Chardonnay-Alesha and Crystal up because I thought I'd fail them as a mother and my ex took Bobby with him. I wish Bobby could meet his sisters and he'd have Kathleen-Angel as a little play mate and Crystal. I love my daughters and Bobby but I'm so scared of letting them down. They are all beautiful. Saskia is amazing, Berry is fun to be around, Selena is shy but she's clever, Chardonnay-Alesha is a troublemaker and Crystal is funny. I reactly heard that Bobby is creative.


	9. Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen Point Of View

**Chardonnay-Alesha P.O.V**

It'll take time to get used to the fact I'm having a baby, me and my sisters have always been close especially my twin sister Selena and my younger sister Crystal. Finn O'connor won't get away with this, he did rape me. At least I now have a kind man in my life Robbie Roscoe. He said he'd help with the baby but we'll see about that.

Nana and mum seemed more shocked that angry at my pregnancy, maybe it's because I never meant to get pregnant. I hope Perri and Nico will still hang out with me at school, I know Selena will as she's shy. I know mum gave us up for a better life but I quite like it in Hollyoaks. The amount of fit boys I see is amazing. I mean I love Robbie but corr his brother Ziggy is fit and Dodger is fit, but I'd never cheat on Robbie.


	10. Chapter 10

Wchool many people had found out about Chardonnay-Alesha's pregnancy, she bunked off school and met up with Robbie and they hid from Mercedes in Robbie's bedroom. They kissed and hugged and then they watched TV together. Ziggy entered and saw Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha who was in her school uniform. Ziggy just looked at Robbie and then at the time. Robbie gave his brother a half smile.

"Shouldn't you be in school", Ziggy asked.

"Everyone's picking on me", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"They'll stop", Ziggy replied.

"Im fourteen and pregnant of course they won't", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Ziggy looked at Robbie and Robbie looked back. Jason was also looking. Ziggy looked at Robbie just as Chardonnay-Alesha spoke up.

"The baby isn't his, Robbie just wants to help, Finn O'connor is the father", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Ziggy and Jason looked at each other shocked as Robbie comforted Chardonnay-Alesha as she was crying. Ziggy made Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha a drink of coke and then went out again. Jason took his medication and Robbie watched him.

"How's your bloods", Robbie asked.

"Fine", Jason replied.

Jason left leaving Robbie and Chardonnay-Alesha on their own watching television together. They hugged and kissed. Jason saw Dodger and walked the opposite direction, he knew it wasn't Dodger's fault him and Holly broke up but he was still involved. Jason went to the shop and brought a chocolate bar and then went to Joe's garage to see if he could help out. Joe and Jason bonded about how Jason still likes Holly a little bit. Mercedes went to the garage to try and find Freddie but he wasn't there so then found Cindy outside the hospital because of Hilton's health scare. Cindy was leaning against the wall just watching people go by.

"Cindy", Mercedes said.

"Hilton is fine", Cindy said.

"Cindy", Mercedes said as she went back inside.

Mercedes went and continued looking for Freddie but she still couldn't find him. After a while she gave up and returned home. Phoebe was reading a magazine called shout while Saskia and Berry were arguing about who stole their mascara. Mercedes went upstairs and laid on her bed and then shut her eyes. Carmel watched her and sighed.

"Bad day", Carmel asked.

"Suppose", Mercedes replied.

Carmel hugged her sister and then tied her hair back, she went to pick Kathleen-Angel up from nursery and then went outside a prison and waited there with Kathleen-Angel.

"Theresa", Carmel said.

"Carmel...Kathleen-Angel", Theresa said excitedly.


	11. Chapter 11

Theresa took Kathleen-Angel to the play area and Carmel followed. They watched Kathleen-Angel play and then Carmel started a conversation.

"We have a load of new girls living with us, they are Mercedes daughter's Saskia aged eighteen, Berry aged seventeen, Selena and Chardonnay-Alesha aged fourteen and Crystal aged eight", Carmel said.

"Oh", Theresa said.

Her pregnancy wasn't easy, she kept feeling sharp pains in her stomach. Theresa clutched her stomach and collapsed. Carmel called an ambulance and then brought Kathleen-Angel home. When she arrived at the hospital Theresa was awake looking at a baby she had just delivered. He was tiny and Theresa was scared. Carmel looked at him and smiled at Theresa.

"What you going to name him", Carmel asked.

Leighton", Theresa replied.

"That's beautiful just like him", Carmel replied.

Leighton was fighting for his life after he was born at six and a half weeks. Theresa was scared and Carmel called Nana to come to the hospital. Carmel went to meet Nana and then brought her to Theresa's room were Nana was shocked to see Theresa and the baby laying next to her. Leighton had fallen asleep and Theresa just watched him as he slept.

"His beautiful", Nana said.

"Leighton Connor Samuel McQueen", Theresa said.

"It's perfect", Carmel replied.


	12. Chapter 12

A year later the McQueen's were a happy family Leighton had survived and Chardonnay-Alesha had a beautiful baby girl that her and Robbie Roscoe had named Tallulah. Saskia had found a university she could go to, Berry was still working, Selena had started her GCSE'S, Chardonnay-Alesha was busy looking after Tallulah and Crystal had gone up to year four. Leighton was now strong enough for Kathleen-Angel to play with him and all there money troubles were over.

The end

**Authors note I might write another Hollyoaks story just involving the Roscoe family and Chardonnay-Alesha and Tallulah **


End file.
